<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любителей халявы просят удалиться by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), PriestSat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083654">Любителей халявы просят удалиться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat'>PriestSat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothels, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Near Future, Prostitution, Robot Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Проституток заменили андроиды. Вроде бы неплохо, но у владельцев заведений добавилось проблем, с которыми нужно безотлагательно бороться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любителей халявы просят удалиться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У мадам Миллер было небольшое заведение для увеселений. Четыре девушки и двое юношей. Ей принадлежал только один андроид, остальных она арендовала на жестких контрактных условиях.</p><p>Сидя за стойкой администратора, Миллер обмахивалась веером. Скорее по привычке, чем из надобности — свежий прохладный воздух обеспечивала сплит-система. Андроиды чинно сидели в холле, все в легких накидках, красивые, молодые, ухоженные. На их фоне Миллер постоянно чувствовала себя старой, жирной и гадкой. Она вздохнула, поправила на груди платье.</p><p>В конце концов, эти куклы приносили деньги, и немалые. У них не было критических дней, беременностей, капризов и истерик. Им было все равно, сколько клиентов посетило их за сутки — один или с два десятка. Успевай только детали менять да за чистотой следить.</p><p>Миллер подперла голову рукой, глядя на дверь. И погрузилась в воспоминания.</p><p>Как ни крути, андроиды, заменившие настоящих людей на панели, оказались панацеей от многих проблем, как связанных с этикой и моралью, так и с законом. Женщины, да и мужчины, больше не страдали от насилия, а просто покупали или брали в кредит андроидов, сдавали их по контракту в бордели. Получали доход, но при этом их тело и душа оставались нетронутыми.</p><p>Конечно, оставались извращенцы, которые жаждали не искусственного тела, готового на все, а настоящего. Но и с такими были способы справиться.</p><p>Открылась дверь, вошел высокий тучный мужчина. Миллер окинула его пристальным взглядом... Ну вот, еще один халявщик явился!</p><p>— Я бы хотел, — он задыхался, видимо, повлияли пять ступенек, по которым довелось подняться, — хотел девушку.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — вежливо ответила Миллер, складывая веер. — Двадцать минут — сто баксов.</p><p>— Сто? — Круглое лицо мужчины потянулось вниз. — А не много ли за двадцать минут?</p><p>«Да ты бы хоть минуту продержался».</p><p>— Не много. Прейскурант, — Миллер постучала кончиком веера по ламинированному листу, лежащему на стойке. — Официальный. Я плачу налоги. Все модели чистые, комнаты тоже чистые. Так вы будете заказывать?</p><p>Мужчина сунул руку в потрепанную сумку, Миллер слегка напряглась. Он мог принести пистолет или шокер.</p><p>«Надо купить охранника».</p><p>Но вместо оружия мужчина вытащил скомканные купюры, бросил на стойку. Миллер, не скрывая гримасы брезгливости, поворошила их веером.</p><p>— Ровно двадцать минут, — она сложила деньги в кассу, выдала клиенту чек. — На стене есть часы, прошу не задерживаться более назначенного времени.</p><p>— Да, — ответил мужчина, поворачиваясь к моделям.</p><p>Все они, запрограммированные ублажать клиентов, встали, как по команде, сбросили с себя накидки. Мужчина тяжелой поступью приблизился к ним, оглянулся на Миллер, взял первую попавшуюся модель за руку.</p><p>— Комната четыре! — крикнула Миллер.</p><p>Остальные модели сразу вернулись на свои места.</p><p>— Сэр, — окликнула его Миллер. Мужчина остановился. — Ровно двадцать минут.</p><p>— Да что с вами не так? — огрызнулся он. — А если на минуту больше?</p><p>— В моделях встроен таймер, — Миллер не очень-то и хотела это говорить, но не хотелось и разборок с полицией. — По истечении назначенного времени сработают ловушки. Вы не сможете вытащить свой член или что там у вас есть из модели. Поможет лишь дополнительная оплата.</p><p>— Хорошо, я понял, — буркнул он.</p><p>Миллер посматривала на монитор нетбука, где, едва мужчина переступил порог комнаты, заработал таймер. Она не видела, что именно клиент вытворяет с моделью. Поначалу Миллер это тревожило — а вдруг сломают, испортят? Но производители серьезно подошли к этому вопросу. Андроиды, если не дешевые подделки, были удароустойчивыми, не боялись огня или острых предметов. Поэтому Миллер просто дожидалась, когда истекут положенные двадцать минут.</p><p>Цифры на таймере замигали красным — три, два, один. Время вышло. Миллер неторопливо встала и прошла к комнате, постучалась.</p><p>— Сэр, вы уже?</p><p>Дверь была тонкой, и Миллер отчетливо услышала надсадное пыхтение. То ли клиент одевался, то ли... застрял. Она снова постучалась.</p><p>— Да отстаньте! — жалобно воскликнул мужчина.</p><p>Ага, значит, застрял. Миллер мысленно посчитала до десяти и открыла дверь.</p><p>Андроид стояла на кровати на четвереньках, сзади — клиент. Судя по его судорожным движениям, он пытался самостоятельно вытащить свой орган из ануса андроида.</p><p>— Я же вас предупреждала, — не без злорадства сказала Миллер. — Вы просрочили минуту.</p><p>— Да что же это такое?! — запыхтел мужчина. — Уберите от меня это! Я хочу уйти! Я в полицию позвоню! Незаконное удержание!</p><p>— В холле есть камеры видеонаблюдения, наш разговор записывается. Я вас предупредила. — Миллер вручила ему сумку и одежду. — Оплачивайте.</p><p>— И сколько?</p><p>— Лишних три минуты. — Она глянула на часы. — Четыре.</p><p>— Но это не секс!</p><p>— Будете со мной спорить? А время-то идет. Технически — это секс. Ваш член находится в модели.</p><p>Мужчина трясущимися руками начал рыться в сумке, в карманах, и выудил деньги. Швырнул на пол. Миллер подняла их, затем нажала на кнопку пульта, который носила с собой. Мужчина с облегчением выдохнул и сполз с кровати.</p><p>— Это грабеж! — Он ощупывал свой член и яйца. — Настоящий грабеж! Я на вас в суд подам!</p><p>Пока мужчина натягивал на свое потное тело одежду, Миллер вернулась в холл, выбила чек и приготовила сдачу до цента.</p><p>— Вы сволочь! — заявил мужчина, подходя к стойке. Он сгреб деньги и чек в сумку. — И ваше заведение — дешевка!</p><p>— Бесплатно, сэр, вы можете подрочить дома, — парировала Миллер. — А во всех приличных заведениях халявщиков просят удалиться.</p><p>Мужчина, не затыкаясь, ушел.</p><p>Миллер помыла андроида, приказала пойти в холл. Выбросила одноразовое покрытие ануса и прямой кишки, морщась от отвращения, сняла с кровати простынь, от которой разило клиентом. Отнесла ее в служебное помещение, там же взяла чистое белье, застелила постель.</p><p>После уборки Миллер заняла свое место за стойкой, чувствуя подобие удовлетворения — хоть клиент и был мерзким, зато пришел сюда, а не стал издеваться над какой-нибудь несчастной.</p><p>Миллер с гордостью глянула на андроидов и раскрыла веер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>